Akatsuki In High School
by FlippingTheBird
Summary: Due to something their teacher did, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi and Itachi burn their school down as an act of revenge. When they are forced into a new school they meet a group of people who are totally different to them. The groups don't know how they should feel about each other. AU. Warning: Yaoi. Pairings: SasoDei, KisaIta, KakuHida, ZetsuTobi, PainKonan.
1. Chapter 1: Burnt to the Ground

**A/N: This idea has been bugging me for a while so... now it is being posted. Yay! :) This is AU in case you didn't notice. I've mixed up the Akatsuki families as well. They are down in the end author's note. By the way, this is YAOI so if you're not into that sort of thing cover your eyes or run away as fast as you can.**

**Pairings: SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, ZetsuTobi, PainKonan. Other pairings may be included (KakaIru, OroKabu, YamaSai, SasuNaru...) That's all I can remember right now but there may be more. All of the Akatsuki are 15-16 years old.**

**Don't like, don't read. I apologise in advance if there are any spelling errors. Sorry. NO FLAMES! I'm not making you read this.**

**Note: I am giving Itachi emotions because he had some before he killed his clan.**

**Warning: Yaoi (aww yeah...), OOCness and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did most of the characters killed off would still be alive... And they would all be gay... Yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burnt to the Ground**

Deidara and Hidan watched their school being swallowed by flames with the type of smiles on their faces only crazy people managed to pull off. Tobi stared up at the building with wide-eyed horror and fought back tears. Why did he let Deidara talk him into participating in this? Tobi was a good boy! Next to him was his cousin Itachi who was biting his lip in worry. He hadn't actually set the building on fire like his friends. But he had witnessed it and hadn't made any move to stop them so he would get the blame too.

It had started off in English that morning. It was their teachers fault... in a way. What the teacher had done was despicable and the four teens thought of the bastard as the scum of the Earth but maybe burning down the school was taking things a bit... too far. Deidara had suggested blowing the school up but Hidan said that that would be too messy and where the hell would they get the bombs so instead they decided to flood most of the school with gasoline and throw lit matches in through the windows.

They most probably will regret it later... but for now they will watch their school be burnt to ashes, two of them with an accomplished feeling and the other two on the verge of a panic attack. The dancing orange flames were reflected in their eyes and they continued to stare as though hypnotised by the scene. Tobi fell to his knees and the tears poured out of his visible eye.

They are all so absorbed with the scene they don't notice the police sirens in the background. However, they _do _notice when there are four scary men who look more like giants drag them to the police cars, Deidara and Hidan in one, Itachi and Tobi in the other.

"Fuck," Hidan curses angrily, kicking the seat in front of him. "I can't believe we got caught."

"_Language, _mister," one of the officers warns, glaring at him for kicking his chair.

"I'm not gonna fucking mind my language just because some old shit-head pussy told me too!" Hidan barked back. Deidara, who was getting a _tiny _bit worried could've sworn he saw a vein throb in the officer's forehead.

"Your parents will know about this, young man!"

Hidan laughed without humour. "Go right ahead! Good luck finding my dad! He fucked off a _long _time ago! And I doubt my mum will give a shit! She's probably in an alley somewhere letting some old drunken hobo fuck her brains out!"

For a split second the officers looked sympathetic and concerned for the boy but soon went back to their stone-like expression and continued to drive.

"What do you fucking know?!" Hidan yelled suddenly, pointing at something. "I was wrong! She's getting fucked behind a skip, not in an alley!" He rolled his window down and, to everyone's horror began to shout out of the window to his mum, nearly giving two old ladies heart-attacks.

"OH, BITCH! USE A FUCKING CONDOM! EVEN THOUGH I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS I DON'T WANT YOU FUCKING CATCHING ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT ANY BROTHERS OR SISTERS EITHER!"

"Sit down, roll up your damn window and be quiet!" The officers growled all sympathy for Hidan long since forgotten.

"Make me, you prick!"

"SHUT IT!"

**XxXxX**

At the police station Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Hidan sat – Hidan had been giving sweets because he couldn't shout with his mouth stuffed –quietly, waiting for their parents to be called.

As Hidan predicted, no one could get a hold of Hidan's mum. Deidara's dad had answered the phone and after a long silence asked if he could speak to his son. There was a lot of shouting from the other end of the line and Deidara was holding the phone far away from his ear before telling his dad to piss off and then he hung up. He looked like he wanted to punch someone. He hated his parents so much...

Itachi's mum had started to cry and Itachi was biting on his lip very hard to fight back his own tears. Tobi's mum had called Tobi a bad boy and Tobi was instantly sobbing and apologising and rocking back and forth on the floor, hugging himself.

After a good few hours afterwards another police officer – a female this time with long curly hair – came in to speak to them. She sat down across from them and looked at them with a stern expression.

"Your school has been damaged almost beyond repair."

"So fucking what?!" Hidan scoffed.

At least this officer had the patience and the will to ignore him. Women are so much more patient than men sometimes.

"You have been expelled from your school."

There was a long silence.

"Ah well..." Deidara said, breaking it and smiling happily. "Hardly a punishment, is it?"

"You have already been accepted into another school," the lady informed him, wiping the smile right off his face

"WHAT?!" Hidan shouted. "Aw fuck no," he finished miserably. "I hate school. We always get the fucked up teachers."

There was a long silence as they all let that information sink in. Itachi seemed pleased that he would still get an education. Tobi was also pleased because he liked school. Hidan and Deidara were miserable as fuck but, ah well, the law is the law. They had to go to school.

"Okay," Itachi spoke up calmly. "What school is it?"

"Konoha High."

"Sounds nice," Itachi said.

"Okay, I agree," Hidan spoke up this time. "It _does _sound nicer than the shit-hole we've been in for the past couple of years."

"How old are you four?"

"I'm eighteen," Hidan said. "Itachi is eighteen too and Tobi and Deidara are both seventeen."

"Wow..." Tobi said, amazed. "A whole sentence where Hidan didn't swear..."

"Fuck you lollipop-boy."

Deidara sighed with mock sadness. "You spoke too soon, Tobi."

"Sorry," the seventeen-year-old whimpered.

"Its okay, Tobi," Itachi said in a comforting manner. "It's not your fault Hidan's foul-mouthed."

"I'm eighteen," Hidan said dryly. "I'm hardly going to be called people poopy-heads am I?"

"You overuse the best swears though," Deidara muttered.

"HEY! FUCK YOU, COCK-SUCKER!"

"LISTEN!" The officer shouted loudly over the noise. After she had gotten all of their attention she faced Deidara.

"You burnt down your school because of something your teacher did, right?"

Deidara went very quiet for a moment and when he next spoke his voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes."

The officer nodded thoughtfully. "Well, you have no evidence to prove anything, but the other officers and I thought it best to sack him from that school and put a restraining order on him so he won't come near you again."

"Thank you."

The officer left the room so that they could all think.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is short. Sorry about that. Anyway, basically the Akatsuki are split into two groups at the moment and they haven't met yet. This is the more immature group. The other group already go to the school Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Hidan are going to. If you noticed, they burnt the school down because of something their teacher did. That will probably be revealed in the next chapter. Anyway, to prevent confusion during the rest of this fic I shall tell you who's related to whom.**

**Sasori's parents died when he was little and he now lives with his Gran. His cousins are Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. Deidara's parents are OC's but he gets kicked out later on and lives with Yamato and Sai's house (they have two houses.) Hidan's mum is also an OC and he leaves and lives with Deidara too. Tobi's parents in this are Jiraiya and Tsunade, his uncle is Kakashi who is with Iruka and they both have an adopted son (Naruto.) Itachi and Sasuke are Tobi's cousins but their parents died in a car crash and they were adopted by Asuma and Kurenai. Kakuzu and Pain were orphans but have been adopted by Orochimaru. Konan lives with her older sister Shizune. Zetsu and Kisame are both orphans.**

**If you don't like the families I've put them in then sorry but it's my decision. This is an AU and a fanFICTION so I'll write it the way I want to write it.**

**Read and review. NO FLAMES. Constructive criticism is okay. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Kids

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D I'm gonna start replying to my reviews now. Here goes.**

**Itachi-21: Thank you for the review. And thank you for favouriting too :D I'll try to update as regularly as possible.**

**Bitchz-B-Trippin: I'd get a _lot _of happiness from burning down my school too XD It also sucks ass! I'm glad you like yaoi. Join the club. There aren't many AU's with all the pairings are there? Or maybe I'm just not looking hard enough :) **

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, bla bla...OOC**

**NOTE: The Akatsuki will be addressing their teachers as sensei, sir, miss... Italics are thoughts.**

**NO FLAMES. By the way, I've tried to make Pain's group a lot calmer and easy-going than Itachi's group. I've wrote a bit about each of Pain's group. I feel sorry for Kisame in this :'( Can I ask a question. Does Tobi call Deidara sempai or senpai?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or pepsi :D**

**Chapter 2: New Kids**

* * *

"Kakuzu! Pain! Hurry up in there!" Konan yelled, banging on the front door of their house. Sasori, Zetsu and Kisame were standing behind her, slightly amused with the scene of the only female in their group pounding on the front door of someone's house. "We've got to get to school! I've never been late for school in my life and I'm not starting now!"

"Alright, I'm coming, woman!" Pain yelled back.

"Don't 'woman' me, mister!" Konan shouted but she was smiling fondly.

It was early and the weather was warm despite the sun being hidden behind the fluffy clouds. The forecast promised rain later on though. The close group of friends were walking to school together like they did every other morning since high school started.

Pain and Kakuzu walked out of the house yelling a quick, "bye, Orochimaru!" to their adoptive father. Pain held his arm out for Konan to hold onto.

"Shall we?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

She took hold of his arm, laughing. "We shall."

And then they started to walk towards their school together, laughing, chatting and making jokes the entire way. The group had always been close and they now thought of themselves as a family. They were an odd combination.

There was Sasori, who had always been an only child and had been somewhat lonely until he met his friends. His parents had died when he was young. He never tells anyone how. He now lives with his Gran. He spends a lot of time with his cousins Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. He had an odd fascination with puppets but all of his friends had to admit he was amazing at controlling them and was brilliant at creating them from scratch.

Kakuzu was orphaned when he was young after his aunty – who had been taking care of him up until then - had died. She had left him with a lot of money which he would get when he left school. He had been attacked when he was eight by someone who had tried to mug him and the man had had a knife with him, which unfortunately left its marks on Kakuzu. No long ago, he and Pain had been adopted by Orochimaru who was wealthy, a bit cold to most people but surprisingly was a fun foster dad.

Pain – which is his middle name and which he prefers to his first name, Nagato – who worked part-time in this tattoo and piercing place not far from Orochimaru's house was the leader of the group ever since Konan had jokingly called him leader when they were walking to school. In a way, he deserved that title. He had brought the friends together. He didn't know a lot about his real family other than he had had a non-identical twin brother named Yahiko who had died in the womb. He had grown up with his child-hood friend and crush, Konan, and he felt closer to her than to any other of his friends.

Konan's mum had run off with some guy, abandoning her, her older sister, Shizune, and her father. Her father coped well for a long time and joined the army. He died during the war which had made Konan a very peace-loving person. Her sister was working hard to provide for them both and that usually meant that she would be alone. When the loneliness would get too much for her she would call Pain and they would go see a movie together or she would spend the night down his house.

Zetsu was probably the only person on Earth who could love flowers and gardening and still maintain his manliness. He likes painting one half of his face white and the other side black. He was such a good student at school that none of the staff scolded him for it or ordered him to wash it off. He was quiet but he wasn't shy. He'd speak his mind when he wanted to or when he felt like he needed to. He was quite good at reading people and figuring out what they're all about which is why the first time he met each of his friends he handed his trust over to them instantly. He had grown up in care with Kisame and had always stayed good friends.

Kisame was the insecure one who had no self-confidence. He was born with a medical condition that made his skin blue. He didn't know a lot about his parents but he did know that they had put him in care because of his skin. It hurt more than he would tell anyone. He hated himself every time someone jumped away from him in fear or refused to touch him. Most people who did would shudder.

When they arrived at school, on time like always, they went through their normal routine of splitting up, tossing their stuff into their lockers, meeting up outside of their form, greeting their teacher and gathering around their preferred table at the back of the class.

Their teacher – Kakashi – had only a small class and most of his students wandered the corridors so most of the time those six were the only ones who turned up for class. So they were quite surprised when they heard footsteps outside of the classroom, slow, as though they were dawdling and in no hurry to get to class which they probably weren't.

"Late on your first day of school isn't a good start is it?" Kakashi said sternly but with that smile behind his mask. He didn't really care if his students went to form class or not.

"Sorry," four voices said in unison. The group at the table looked up, except for Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori who weren't really interested in the newcomers.

"Hello, Tobi and Itachi, how are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Hello, uncle Kakashi!" Tobi – the one with an orange swirly mask on – replied giddily.

"Uncle?" Konan and Pain blurted out.

"Yes, I'm Tobi's uncle," Kakashi said, picking up an orange book and reading it with intense concentration.

"What are you reading?" Tobi asked cheerfully.

Kakashi turned the page slowly, taking his time in replying. "Ask your mother."

"Okay!"

The loud boy was annoying Zetsu and he had to look up. He originally intended to glare at the noisy boy but the second he lifted his head and his eyes locked onto him curiosity flooded his mind and made him forge how annoyed he was. The raven-haired teen was wearing a mask with one hole on the right side to see out of. It was a childish mask, like one someone would wear on Halloween and it made the boy resemble a lollipop, much to Zetsu's amusement. He wasn't particularly bright but he was cheerful and _interesting _and Zetsu could no longer bring himself to be irritated with the boy. He instantly realised that they were similar in a way. The boy hid behind a mask - he wanted to know why - and Zetsu liked to hide behind his face paint.

"Sit down, you lot," Kakashi instructed. Three other males walked in. One with silver hair and magenta eyes, another with long black hair, neatly pulled back into a ponytail and with bangs hanging down either side of his face. The last was a blonde boy... or girl... with long silky hair and blue eyes. He... or she... was probably the prettiest of the group.

Kakashi then remembered something. "You lot at the back" – Kakuzu was looking up now and the only one who wasn't was Sasori who was doodling on a sketchbook - "these kids are new. They were kicked out of their old school. Their names are Itachi, Tobi, Hidan and Deidara. Be nice to them, blah blah blah, you know the story."

There was a tentative knock at the door and Iruka – another teacher – was standing there looking shyly at Kakashi. Kakashi blushed when he saw him. They had been together for a while and now had an adopted son named Naruto.

Kakashi had to leave for something and the two groups were left alone with each other. Pain was the first to speak.

"So... why did you get kicked out of your last school?"

"We burnt the shit-hole to the ground," Hidan said without hesitation.

"Holy shit!" the usually calm Zetsu said. "WHY?"

The blonde got a dark look on his/her face. "The teacher was pissing me off, un." He was a boy.

"What did they do?" Sasori asked curiously, without looking up.

"I don't want to talk about it, un."

"Why?"

"I repeat. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It. Un!" Deidara shuddered at the memory.

"I was only asking," Sasori muttered darkly.

"Don't worry about Deidara," Tobi said, giggling. "He's only upset because teacher hurt him-"

"TOBI!" Hidan shouted at him. "You swore not to tell anyone!" Deidara bit his lip like he was fighting back either tears or the urge to jump on Tobi and smash his face in. Probably both.

Tobi instantly gasped when he realised what he had done and slapped his hands over his mask where the mouth would be. Sobs started at the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry senpai! I forgot! Tobi is a good boy!" Itachi put an arm around Tobi and comforted him.

"It's okay."

"The teacher hurt you?!" Sasori blurted out and he had to look up at the person he was speaking to.

The first thought he had when facing the blonde was that no one so feminine-looking and so pretty could be a boy. But there was no denying it. The voice gave his gender away. Other stupider people who attended the school wouldn't notice that. And he was disgusted by the idea that an adult attacked a kid.

"Why did they?" Sasori asked softly. In what way had the teacher hurt him?

"Leave me alone, un," Deidara said and it sounded so desperate that Sasori did what he was told to.

He didn't particularly like the blonde yet. But he didn't _dislike _him either.

Kakuzu, on the other hand, had a strong dislike for the group. Especially the silver-haired one. Did he really need to swear so much? What was to like about that personality? How dare they all burn down a school which took valuable money to make!

Kisame was looking up curiously at them all. Hidan's personality amused him slightly. Deidara, he couldn't blame for burning down the school if it had been in anger at his teacher who abused him. Tobi was just like a little kid and was sweet in an odd way. Itachi was the only one who didn't stare at him because of his colour. He noticed he had scars on his face. He wondered how he got them.

Konan and Pain were both appalled at what they had done and thought it best to keep their distance from them.

Zetsu was very interested in Tobi and was desperate to see what was under that mask. _What is he hiding...?_

**XxXxX**

Pain, Konan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame were sitting together in the gym. They had all refused to take part in it and their teacher had just stared them down before sighing and letting them do whatever the hell they wanted to. Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Hidan were at the other end of the gym, out of earshot. They had no idea that they were in the gym and since it was their first day the teacher had made an exception.

"I don't like them," Pain and Konan said together. "They seem like they're dangerous. That one with the long black hair. I think his name is Itachi. He and Tobi seem harmless. But they got influenced by the other two I think. Are they worth getting into trouble over?"

There was a _WHACK! _as a dodge ball flew over to the other group and smacked Hidan in the face.

"Watch where that ball is going you fucking prick!"

Kakuzu scowled. "Why does he have to be so foul-mouthed?"

"Don't know," Pain replied. "I'm staying away from them."

"So am I," Konan and Kakuzu agreed. "Especially the blonde and the swearing one. What about you three?"

Sasori answered first. "I don't think I know them that well to judge them but fine, I'll stay away from them."

Kisame agreed too, mainly because of his shyness and fear of getting to know new people. Zetsu agreed after a little hesitation.

Suddenly there was a chorus of "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and the group looked over to see Hidan and Deidara beating the crap out of the boy who flung a ball straight into Hidan's face. Itachi and Tobi looked at each other, sighed and went over to help the teacher drag them off the kid. Hidan was sent to one corner of the gym and Deidara to the other. Itachi and Tobi were sent to sit with Pain and his friends.

"Oh no..." Pain muttered.

"Oh hush up, we can get along with them for _one _lesson. Besides those two aren't too bad," Konan persuaded him, making room for them to sit down. "The one with the mask seems a bit... er... odd... but sweet, nonetheless. The long-haired one doesn't seem like he wants to cause trouble."

"Konan, my dear..." Pain said. "They burnt down a freaking building!"

"Peer pressure does crazy things to people," Konan offered.

"You're blaming what they did on _peer pressure_?" Kakuzu scoffed.

"Yep."

Kakuzu stared at her blankly for a moment. "I'm never going to understand women..." he muttered.

"You don't have to, you're gay."

Kakuzu chuckled under his mask. Tobi sat down next to Sasori and Itachi sat next to Konan. Itachi smiled at them and Tobi waved enthusiastically at each of them in turn.

"Hello," Konan said kindly, holding out a hand for Itachi to shake. "I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves to you. I'm Konan."

Itachi shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Itachi Uchiha. That is my cousin-"

"TOBI MADARA OBITO UCHIHA!" Tobi yelled out his full name happily.

Konan laughed softly. "Are those two always like that?" She asked, indicating to Hidan and Deidara.

"No," Itachi answered. "Hidan's easily annoyed and he was taught nothing but violence while growing up. If anyone is to blame for his snappiness it's his mother. He grew up in a bad environment too. His dad abandoned him when he was younger and most of his family are drug-dealers and alcoholics. I read somewhere – a newspaper – that his uncle stabbed some kid because he wouldn't give him his money. Hidan's an angel compared to his lot."

The group were very surprised at this information.

"Who... did his uncle stab?"

Itachi shrugged. "It was in the paper. His name was Kakuzu, I think... Yes it was Kakuzu."

Kakuzu's eyes widened. He growled darkly.

"_I'm _Kakuzu!"

Itachi looked bewildered. "His uncle stabbed _you_!"

Kakuzu leapt to his feet. "I'm going to _kill _him!"

All of his friends jumped up and forced him to sit down.

"Please don't hurt Hidan," Tobi begged. "He didn't do anything."

"His uncle is in prison," Itachi assured him. "Getting gang-raped as we speak."

Kakuzu growled. "I don't care! I need payback!"

Konan tried to reason with him, feeling some sympathy for Hidan because they had _both _been abandoned by a parent. "You're not going to get that by hurting an innocent person."

"FINE! I'll be reasonable! Just... keep him the hell away from me!" Kakuzu snarled.

"I'll try my hardest to," Itachi said. _It's probably best if don't tell Hidan about this... He'll only confront him and that's the last thing either of them need..._

"Um, Itachi..." Konan said trying to change the subject. "I... er..."

"Tell us about Deidara," Zetsu offered helpfully and Konan made a 'note-to-self' to kneel before him and kiss his shoes later. "Is _he _always fighting?"

"Oh," Itachi said, talking to everyone but keeping a close eye on Kakuzu. "He's sort of the opposite of Hidan, you know. Instead of having no one caring about him at all his entire family smother him. In a way they're just as bad as Hidan's family. His parents make every decision for him and they tell him which friends he can and can't have. His parents hate Hidan and Tobi but they like me. And since I hang around with them they had to make an exception. Deidara's dad picks on him though and calls him feminine looking. When he was seven his dad grabbed his hair and chopped it all off. Deidara legged it from the house and didn't come home for two days so his dad hasn't touched his hair since then. Deidara has to tell his parents where he is going, what he'll be doing, who he'll be with. There's more but that's not for me to tell."

**XxXxX**

Later on, when Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan were just leaving the school, hurrying because the clouds were threatening rain, they started to chat.

"The school is shit! At least Kakashi-sensei is more laid-back than our last fucking teacher," Hidan said.

"Hear, hear."

That second Pain and his gang walked past. Kakuzu slammed his shoulder against Hidan's angrily as he barged past him.

Hidan attempted to glare at him but failed because he looked so confused. "What the fuck is his problem?!"

Itachi shrugged innocently and gave Tobi a look that clearly said "don't say a damn word!"

Deidara chuckled. "Aw... you've made an enemy on your first day of school. I'm so proud."

Hidan scowled. "Me?! I've done fuck all to him. Must be his time of month or something."

Deidara choked on a can of pepsi he was drinking as he laughed. "You're _always _on yours!"

"Shut up, princess!"

Deidara pouted, which only made him look more feminine than ever. "If I'm a princess then who is the prince?"

"Tobi."

Deidara actually fell on the floor as he began to laugh. Itachi – who was always cool – tried to stop his lip from twitching. Tobi just stood there, not understanding what was so funny.

"Did I miss a joke? Tobi would be a good prince because I'm a good boy," Tobi said.

Hidan and Itachi had to help Deidara from the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit difficult to understand, it's sort of rushed. Anyway, Kakuzu holds a grudge against Hidan, Deidara's a princess and Pain and Konan think it's best to stay away from Hidan and Deidara. I don't think they'd have a problem with Itachi. They'd find Tobi annoying but not any harm to anyone.**

**R&R**

**No flames!**


	3. Chapter 3: Experiment

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) A little bit about Deidara's home life. **

**Note: I originally had the character aged fifteen-sixteen but then realised that that was a bit young so I changed them.**

**Sasori: 18, Kakuzu:18, Konan: 17, Pain: 18, Zetsu: 18, Kisame: 19, Itachi:18, Hidan: 18, Deidara: 17, Tobi: 17.**

**WARNING: Yaoi. OOC.**

**Don't like, don't read. NO FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Experiment**

The house the Iwa family lived in was a big, hollow place that Deidara had once been afraid to walk down the corridors at night alone in. The house had been inherited when his grandparents died and eventually Deidara grew up and realised that his ancestors weren't going to come back as ghosts and chase him down the hallways.

It was quiet in the household that morning – something that Deidara was absolutely _fine _with – which wasn't unusual; the Iwa family always had little to say to each other, little encouragement to give and no small talk to spare. However, because Deidara had started a new school his mum and dad would be on him like a fan-girl on yaoi, nosing into his school life and his school friends lives like it was their business.

"Deidara," his mother said to him as they ate their breakfast over the kitchen table. He and his parents were all up early. Deidara for school, his dad for work and his mum was up early for a job interview. She's got fired from her last job because she was abusive to the other staff members and she walked around like she owned the place.

"Hmm...?" He replied, stirring what was left of his cereal around lazily.

"Who's your teacher at school?"

Deidara mentally groaned. He'd been waiting for his parents to start pestering him. They were going to decide whether his teacher was a good one or not. If he wasn't they would either make Deidara move to a different class or move to another school. Deidara didn't really want to do either so he just told his parents what they wanted to hear.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, un. He is strict, and I'm in an all boy class." He added that on because his dad was sexist and thought that girls only flirted with the guys in the class and didn't care about education. He was only twisting the truth a _bit. _There was only _one _girl in his form class. Plenty of other girls in his others though.

Not that he was very interested in girls.

But his parents didn't need to know that. He knew his parents wouldn't approve after what happened to his older brother...

Deidara shuddered at the memories and avoided his parent's eyes.

"You know, we wouldn't be bothering you for answers if you hadn't tried to burn down your school," his mother stated coldly.

Deidara glared at her. "_Tried? _I half-way succeeded, didn't I? If that bastard of a teacher hadn't-"

"Deidara! How many times do I have to tell you that you've got to stop lying before you get into some _serious _trouble?! Mizuki is a fantastic teacher and wouldn't hurt anyone, especially a seventeen-year-old boy!"

"You don't know anything, lady!"

"Don't 'lady' your mother!" His dad shouted, slamming his fist down onto the table so hard that the resulting _BANG _made Deidara and his mum jump in surprise.

"What are the kids in your class like?" His dad questioned calmly after a long pause.

"All of them are very smart – excluding Tobi and Hidan that is – and very quiet too." Deidara wasn't quite sure if that was the truth or not. He didn't know the other members in his class well enough other than his usual group of friends.

"What are their families like?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "How would I know, un? I hardly know them."

"Don't get lippy with me, young man!" His dad said angrily, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"I'm not, un!" Deidara snapped in a defensive way.

"Now, now, boys," his mother said, shushing them. "Describe them, Deidara."

"What do you want to know, un?"

"What they look like. Let's start with that."

"Erm..." Deidara put down his spoon. "Okay... There's redhead, someone with ginger hair, someone with _green _hair, un. Someone with _blue _hair, someone else with darker blue hair with slightly blue skin. It might be a skin condition. And someone with dark brown hair, un."

"Don't hang around with the green-haired one or the blue-haired ones."

Deidara frowned.

"Erm... Why?"

"Because we don't want you hanging out with those type of people," his dad said firmly.

"And you decided that just be me telling you their hair colour?!" He said in disbelief.

"Don't get lippy with your father, Deidara!" His mother snapped at him.

Deidara stood up, grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the house. His parents were always doing things like this. They were always telling him who he could and couldn't like. They even told him what school subjects he was allowed to take at school. Deidara defied them, of course, but that only made them shorten the leash they had tethered to him. He was getting fed up of feeling trapped and locked away by his parents.

**XxXxX**

"I hate my parents."

"So you keep saying," Itachi replied to his blonde friend, not moving his eyes from the book he was reading.

"But I _really _do, un" Deidara complained for about the twentieth time that hour. "And how the hell can you walk and read at the same time."

Itachi just shrugged. "If you can walk and play on a PSP at the same time then I can walk and read at the same time."

"Yeah, but blondie always falls over when he does that," Hidan pointed out.

Itachi shrugged again, not bothering to participate in a rather pointless conversation.

"Itachi?" Tobi asked, skipping along the pavement cheerfully. "Where is your brother?"

Itachi was about to shrug again before he felt a hand on each of his shoulders. Deidara and Hidan hated it when the Uchiha developed habits. The worst habit they could recall was when he would go around wearing red contacts to scare the living daylights out of people who annoyed him. Deidara was first on his list of people to terrify. But the blonde had quickly snapped him out of that habit when he said that he would blow his house up. Then Itachi started tapping them on the forehead. After that got annoying they 'politely' told him that only Sasuke would accept the display of affection.

Itachi just looked at each of the hands on his shoulders before deciding it was probably best to answer his cousin than have him whining all the way to school.

"Sasuke slept over Naruto's last night so he went to school with him, I assume. Or he's ditching."

"Naruto," Hidan said, recognising the name. "He's the kid with the whiskers right?"

"Yep," Tobi said.

"I think Sasuke fancies him," he said, watching Itachi's reaction. The Uchiha was drinking from a bottle of water which is why Hidan had said what he said, hoping that Itachi would spit it out – all over Deidara – in shock. Sadly that did not happen and Itachi just stared back at him as he continued to drink. When he finished he put down the bottle and said, "I agree."

"Aren't Tobi and Naruto related," Deidara asked, confused. "Wouldn't that make you related to Naruto too."

"No," Itachi told him, shaking his head. "Naruto is adopted, therefore, he and Tobi have no blood relations. True, Tobi is my cousin but Kakashi, who adopted Naruto, is Jiraiya's brother. He is not related to us so Kakashi isn't either."

"Oh," Deidara said simply before realising something that made him pale. "Holy shit! Tsunade is related to you! I thought Jiraiya was the one you were related to!"

Itachi raised a black eyebrow. "So?"

"I'm never getting on your bad side, un!"

"You're on my bad side now," Itachi stated.

"What? _Why?!_"

"Let's see... One, you haven't shut up the entire way to school. Two, you keep interrupting my reading because of reason one. Three... you're alive and breathing."

"You're an ass, un!"

"Hn," was all Itachi offered in reply before going back to reading his book.

"Listen to me, Uchiha! You're an ass-wipe, un!"

"Why is it that you hate your parents?" Itachi asked, changing the subject quickly.

Deidara radiated anger and a growl left his throat.

"They still don't believe me about Mizuki!"

Hidan patted Deidara on the back in a sort of comforting manner. "My mum doesn't believe a word I say either, blondie, so I wouldn't stress out too much over it."

"But they're my _parents! _They should believe me when I tell them something so serious, un."

"I know," Hidan said, shaking his head with sadness, understanding and sympathy. "I know."

**XxXxX **

"Oh good God," Kakuzu snarled in disgust when he saw Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi walk into the huge classroom. "And there's me hoping he'd ditch class," he said, referring to Hidan.

Konan smacked his arm half-heartedly. "Don't pick a fight with him." She was relieved when Kakashi walked into the class.

"Wow, you're on time," Kakashi said in an uninterested voice before facing Konan and her friends. "Konan, I'm not an idiot. I can clearly see your mobile phone under your desk. As I say to you every morning, please turn it off and put it away."

Konan didn't even look up.

"And as I say to you every morning, bite me, I don't have to listen to you."

Kakashi considered that briefly. "You got me there. Fine, stay on your phone."

"Gladly."

Kakashi patted her on the head in a you-win-this-round sort of way and went to sit at his desk.

Pain chucked at his childhood friend and gave her a brief hug. She smiled and leaned into his embrace – ignoring Hidan across the room who was gagging in disgust at the scene. Their friends just rolled their eyes.

"You tell him, Konan. Show that bitch who's boss." She chuckled at him.

"I heard that," Kakashi said from behind his porn book.

"Well get your hearing checked because I haven't said anything," Pain shot back innocently.

Sasori, Kisame and Zetsu chuckled but Kakuzu was still glaring daggers at Hidan who was sitting across the room, oblivious to Kakuzu's glowering. Sasori noticed that and kicked Kakuzu under the table.

"Don't start a fight!" He hissed. Kakuzu silently nodded at him, while rubbing his sore shin, trying to soothe it.

"Wasn't going to," he murmured.

The bell for first lesson rang loudly. Kakashi smiled at his students, told them to get out of his sight and continued to read. The students rolled their eyes and left for Science class.

"Now class," their teacher, Ebisu, said kindly, talking more to the new students than the rest of the class. "We are doing an experiment today. The equipment has been put out for you and there is paper with the instructions of what to do on your desk. Get into pairs and get started."

Tobi and Itachi paired up. So did Deidara and Hidan. Pain and Konan were together, as were Sasori and Kakuzu. That left Kisame and Zetsu to work with each other.

The lesson was a catastrophe.

Teachers should _never _take their eyes off Hidan and Deidara.

Konan nudged Pain in the rib gently and nodded in their direction. Pain raised an eyebrow at the sight. Soon, most of the class was watching them – except the teacher who had taken some geeky kid to the office because he had a nosebleed – and were wondering what the _hell _they were doing.

Deidara and Hidan had scrunched up the instruction sheet, lobbed it in the bin and were now doing some random experiments of their own. Their test tube contained a thick black substance that looked nothing like the other students test tubes – which were filled with clear liquids.

"Um... What are you doing," Konan squeaked as the liquid began to fizz violently. Deidara looked at her with mischievous blue eyes.

"We're trying to make it _explode, _un."

"Er... _Why?_"

"Because it's better than what we've been told to do," Hidan answered immediately, laughing almost maniacally as he stirred the gooey liquid. Deidara agreed with him by simply saying, "un."

"Pain," Konan hissed, elbowing him again. "Go find a teacher. Right now before they really do something stupid!" Pain silently left the classroom, obeying her command without complaint.

Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Konan had the brains to stand as far away from the scene as possible. However, Kisame, Itachi and Tobi were just watching. Kisame was looking at the tube curiously, Itachi was raising an eyebrow and holding his noise – apparently the stuff stunk – and Tobi was watching with what could only be described as extreme fascination.

Suddenly a bit of the liquid decided to shoot from the test tube and land on Itachi's bare arm. He yelped and jumped at the burning feeling on his skin. While doing so, he managed to bump into Kisame and knock his off his feet while also making the tube crash onto the floor and spill its contents all over the blue-skinned young man.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Itachi cried as he watched Kisame writhe on the floor in pain. At the moment Ebisu and Pain walked in, both of their mouths forming 'o' shapes in their surprise. If Itachi hadn't been panicking he would have found the sight amusing.

"Take him down to the office, Itachi," Ebisu said, rushing over to the mess of icky black goo and getting some paper towels to clean the scene. He frowned at Deidara and Hidan who didn't notice the look because they were gently helping Kisame to his feet.

"Sorry, un," Deidara mumbled.

"Yeah, me too. We'll do whatever you want for forgiveness," Hidan offered quietly.

Itachi was still rambling apologies to Kisame as he led him down the stairs and to the office. A lady with a name-tag on her shirt that read 'Anko' was sitting behind a desk. When she looked up she gasped in surprise at the state Kisame was in. She rushed towards them.

"What happened?" She asked Itachi.

Itachi looked down in shame and said, "I tripped and accidently pushed him over. I knocked a science experiment off a desk and it got all over him."

Anko nodded and examined the damage. "If we get this under cold water then that should soothe it. It looks like you've got some on yourself too."

Itachi looked at his arm and remembered that he had been injured too. He had ignored it successfully until she mentioned it. It was burning again.

"Ow," he said stupidly. Anko took him and Kisame into a small neat room that resembled a kitchen and living-room put together. It must have been the staff room. She washed the liquid off them both and told them to sit down while she got them something to drink and a few ice-packs.

"I _really _am sorry," Itachi apologised again.

Kisame, who was now barely noticing the pain, smiled kindly at the Uchiha and said, "I know. It's okay."

"I didn't mean to," Itachi told him.

Kisame chuckled without humour. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You don't have to blame yourself." Kisame sighed sadly and looked at his wounds – which were located on his shoulder and down the length of his arm, stopping at his elbow. "I don't care what Anko says, this will most probably leave a mark. It might be faint but still... I should be used to having a warped appearance shouldn't I?"

Itachi shook his head and he too looked sad.

"No... There is _nothing _wrong with the way you look," he defended Kisame.

"I'm blue," Kisame said dryly.

"So? Deidara has mouths on his hands and he doesn't care. It doesn't matter what you look like! You look fine to me."

Kisame felt a happiness inside him at those words. _It doesn't matter what you look like! You look fine to me... _No one had said anything so kind to him before and he was very grateful to Itachi for saying that. "Wait... he has mouths on his hands?"

"You haven't noticed?" Itachi said in surprise.

Kisame smiled again. "It seems we're all a freak in some way."

"So it seems."

At that moment Hidan and Deidara ran in.

"We're so sorry Itachi and... er... whatever your name is...?"

"Kisame."

"We're so sorry. We _will _do anything! We swear!"

Itachi and Kisame believed them both. They both looked very vulnerable and Deidara looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Kisame thought quietly for a moment.

_Anything... _

"I'll hold you to that."

**A/N: And... Another chapter is finished. Finally. I'll be edited this sometime so hopefully I'll fix up any errors. One of my friends a big fan of KisaIta so I decided to put a dollop of that in this chapter. They're not in love yet and won't be for a while I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Edit: I originally put that Deidara had hands on his mouths instead of the other way around. That's fixed now :)**

**No flames. Constructive criticism is okay though.**


End file.
